


Will you love me even if I'm broken?

by XxSweetMayaxX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Allison, Alpha Derek, Alpha Lydia, Alpha Peter, Alpha Scott, Alpha Sheriff, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Jennifer, Beta Vernon, Birth, Bonding, Breastfeeding, Crossdressing, Cute Kids, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Good Alpha, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Famous Derek, Femdom, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Derek, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Rape, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Play, Omega Erica, Omega Isaac, Omega Jackson, Omega Stiles, Parent/Child Bonding, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek, Rejection, Rich Derek, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Stiles, alpha females have dicks, derek's mom is still alive, mommy stiles, sweet daddy Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSweetMayaxX/pseuds/XxSweetMayaxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Omegas are the lowest of the low, Stiles struggles with making ends meet and taking care of his 6 months old baby boy.<br/>Unlike Derek, CEO that was nominated 'hottest bachelor in USA' who got it all : looks, money and all the qualities that would make an alpha the most desired, but was searching for the thing he desired since his high school years, his soul mate.</p><p>So what will happen when their worlds collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you love me even if I'm broken?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Obviously, The Fandom doesn't belong to me, but the story do... So refrain from stealing it.  
> If you want to read more of my stories, you can follow me on Wattpad : XxSweetMayaxX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek at stiles live ;)
> 
> (Chapter not finished ;) uploads asap <3)

Stiles woke up to his everyday alarm, his child's cries. He could hear it clearly since his munchkin's crib was right next to TVhis own rundown bed. he looked at the alarm and groaned. It was 5 a.m in the morning. and this was supposed to be his only day off. He works in a bakery, being run by his best friend Scoot and his mate Isaac. That's the only decent job he could find, Nowadays, Omegas where expected to stay home and raise their pups, and their alphas Should be the ones to provide for them. plus, he was still underage, so finding one was like mission impossible for him. As for mates, you are given one the first time you present, some meet theirs and others don't As he turned off the alarm, he got up from his somehow comfortable sleeping spot to fetch said child, and after doing just that, he checked his son's diaper, finding it clean, he took his baby back to his bed and sat back, after fumbling with his PJs, he finally opened the buttons and helped said fussy baby to latch on. Stiles sighted and put his head back on the headboard, a silently thinking about his life and how difficult it became since that regrettable day.. Once his son finished feeding, he burped him and slid to the bed to resume sleeping with his baby safely nested on his chest.


End file.
